


Better Off (Without Him)

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Dry Humping, M/M, Making Out, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: “Pretty,” Tyler says, thumb dipping into the stream of blood coating Josh’s chin.He smiles with red coating his teeth. “Wanna kiss it better?”





	Better Off (Without Him)

**Author's Note:**

> i adore

“Gorgeous,” Josh sputters.

Tyler kisses him with a split lip gushing into their mouths. It’s messy, bloody and covering their naked bodies because he’s not the only one bleeding. 

Josh sniffs, barely holding in a clot of blood. Tyler grips the hair at the nape of his neck and growls into the dingy air surrounding them.  
“Sticky,” He babbles, breathing heavy against Josh’s tacky skin.

They’re both beat to shit-Tyler’s aching body is covered in purples and blues, eye nearly swollen and lip oozing thickly. He’s like a sickening art project.

Josh bleeds from his nose, his mouth. He bleeds from the cuts Tyler’s made in his chest with the little pocket knife sitting beside them on the bed-really, an unfair game. Pulling a knife in a fight was almost considered dastardly and cheating.

He doesn’t mind, though.

They line his collarbones, thin and burning when Tyler’s mouth suctions to them, tongue and teeth and all digging into the bone.

”You’re beautiful,” He mutters like an insult. “Fucking heavenly, dear.”

Josh groans and presses more bruises into the soft dewy skin that covers Tyler’s vital organs.

”I wish I could say the same to you, pretty boy.”

They laugh together and teeth grind to the waves of pain coursing through their bodies.  
“That’s so hot, baby,” Josh tries to gasp, but all that comes out is a shuddering groan that urges Tyler’s movements on.

Tyler looks up with darkended eyes, chin covered in spit and blood that wasn’t his.  
He smiles.

Their lips meet again, hot and sticky and full of the infection soon to try and inject itself into slowly scabbing wounds.  
Josh’s hands shake.

He scrabbles for something to hold onto, the feeling of sharpened teeth pressing into the thinly made slits of his skin almost _too much_ for him.

”Tyler,” He warns. The feeling subsides.

The brunette raises his head. “Sorry,” He mutters, chin shiny with saliva and blood.

”You taste so fucking good,” He admits, latching himself onto the sensitive muscle of Josh’s neck. “I’d eat you up if I could.”

Josh laughs. “Why don’t you try?”

Tyler sighs wantonly. “If only. But then who would I have left?”

There’s a set of teeth trailing down his Adam’s apple and he leans forward, nails digging hard into Josh’s back.  
“Guess you’re right,” He quips with a soft laugh.

Tyler’s fingers find themselves stopping Josh’s lips. Instead they bring his chin up so his first two digits can dip into the seemingly never-ending pool of blood that seeps from his love’s nose.  
His tongue lolls out and he paints the skin, eyes darkened and amused.

”Dirty,” Josh hisses.

”Absolutely filthy,” Tyler agrees. He drools and body shifts with every roll of his hips.  
“Dirty enough for a punishment, you think?” He suggests, head cocked like a dog. He bites at the skin starting to scab over on his split lip and rips the wound open again.

Josh’s hair matches his blood. He squeezes the brunette’s hips.  
“Is this your way of telling me you want me on top?”

Tyler lays himself back, thighs still bracketed around Josh’s. He’s almost _too_ exposed. “Maybe it is. You’re not scared, are you?” He spreads himself further apart and smirks sickeningly.

Josh rolls his eyes and perches himself on top, appreciating the grounding feeling of those strong thighs still keeping him in place when they’re wrapped around him, pulling him down, closer.

And it’s Josh who finally starts the rhythm, who finally gives them friction and attention and _God_ , does Tyler make it known how much he likes it.

”You’re just needy,” Josh sighs.

Tyler smooths his palms over his own skin, so overwhelmed he’s just trying to calm himself down.  
“I’m a brat,” He answers. “And I get what I want.”

His fingers feel over all the knobs and lumps and bruises that adorn his abdomen because he just can’t help himself when there’s a chance he could be beaten within an inch of his life.  
Josh doesn’t care about his well-being and instead grits his teeth, thumbs pressing into the divots of Tyler’s hips.

”Fuck,” He whines. “I’m gonna come.”

Josh laughs at that, genuinely laughs.  
“You’re like a damn teenager, sweetheart.”

Tyler yanks back on cherry red curls, hips jerking themselves up because the denim shorts he’s wearing are hiked up so far it gives him the perfect amount of tension to just _rub it out_.

”Fuck off,” He says meekly, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Josh’s jeans. “You’ve never bottomed.”

Josh leans down to nip at his ear. “I assure you that has nothing to do with you falling apart underneath me.”  
He continues, breath hot and smelling of iron.

”You just can’t wait for me to tear you apart, to make you beg and squirm until you’re shaking, whining like the little bitch you are.”

Tyler gasps and his face is flushed, all the way down because every word Josh speaks is true.

”You’re just a pain whore who needs attention, and I just need someone who has a pretty mouth.”

Tyler’s teeth are dug so deep into his lip there’s a sizable divot in the tissue.  
“I’m coming,” He whispers, almost shamefully.

He’s got his hands locked around Josh’s neck, nails digging into his jaw, his cheek.  
He squeals and bows his legs and chokes on his own outbursts of pitched moans.

”Funny,” Josh muses. “I was barely even moving.”

Tyler lays back, jaw slack, eyes trained on the ceiling. He’s spread out and honestly boneless. Josh’s fingers creep under his painfully short shorts and wind up making the brunette jerk in overstimulation.

”Stop, stop stop,” Tyler pleads, clawing at the sheets below him because Josh won’t get his damn _fingers_ out of his ass.

”Poor baby.” Josh clicks his tongue. “I thought you liked the rush?”

His hand is out from Tyler’s shorts and makes its way up his side, wet with slick and come.

He makes Tyler suck on said fingers, mouth parted in just the slightest until he’s groaning at how little resistance he receives.

”Absolutely filthy,” He says, quoting their previous acts.

Tyler finally comes down, panting and sweaty and still covered in dried blood.  
He runs a hand down his stomach, palming himself lazily while Josh unbuttons his jeans.

”Better?” He asks, eyebrow cocked.

”Just stand up so I can suck your dick,” Tyler grumbles.

It’s a peaceful evening, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone ever drew fan art for my fics let me tell you it’d be a whole lotta red


End file.
